PCT International Application Publication No. WO 98/27055 (U.S. Pat. No. 6,303,650, issued Oct. 16, 2001 to Chorev) discloses molecules of general formula I:
wherein when a is 0, b is 1 or 2; when a is 1, b is 1, m is from 0-3, X is O or S, Y is halogeno, R1 is hydrogen or C1-4 alkyl, R2 is hydrogen, C1-4 alkyl, or optionally substituted propargyl and R3 and R4 are each independently hydrogen, C1-8 alkyl, C6-12 aryl, C6-12 aralkyl, each optionally substituted. These compounds have been disclosed as monoamine oxidase inhibitors that additionally inhibit acetylcholinesterase, and are useful to treat depression, Attention Deficit Disorder (“ADD”), Attention Deficit and Hyperactivity Disorder (“ADHD”), Tourett's Syndrome, Alzheimer's Disease and other dementias such as senile dementia, dementia of the Parkinson's type, vascular dementia and Lewy body dementia.
One of the compounds disclosed in WO 98/27055 is R(+)-6-(N-methyl, N-ethyl-carbamoyloxy)-N′-propargyl-1-aminoindan, also known as (3R)-3-(prop-2-ynylamino)-2,3-dihydro-1H-inden-5-yl ethyl methyl carbamate (compound 76 in Table 5). In addition, salts are disclosed, including the ½ L-tartrate salt. This salt has been given the nonproprietary name ladostigil tartrate. Its CAS registry number is 209394-46-7. Disclosed herein are novel related compounds.